Necesito dejarte ir
by Chrushbut
Summary: ¡ALERTA CONTIENE SPOILERS DE ALLEGIANT! Este one-shot se sitúa al final de Allegiant, después de que Tobias se tira por la tirolesa (no puedo decir más para no dar spoilers) Pero entren y lean ;D


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y el contexto le pertenecen a Verónica Roth.

**¡ALERT! ¡CONTIENE SPOILERS! **

Sí no has leído Allegiant por favor no continúes leyendo y sí lo haces es bajo tu responsabilidad.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Necesito dejarte ir **

Paso la noche sentado en ese incomodo banco, mientras el líquido burbujeante baja por mi garganta quemándola al contacto, llevo haciendo esto unas cinco veces más y aún no siento los sentidos nublados, observo como las personas vienen y van sin dejar de farfullar aún lado de mí, su voz es estridente, al igual que tranquila, la desesperación me domina pero no sale a colación, me controlo. La mayoría de la gente que vive aquí no hace más que vivir al día, algo que he aprendido de ellos y formado parte de su propia supervivencia.

Fui uno de los primeros pobladores de la nueva Chicago, los cambios son notorios, ya no hay facciones, ni colores que nos representen; a pesar de eso, cada noche me escabullo entre las filas y filas de maíz o trigo para venir a la frontera, donde olvido por un momento quien soy y que he perdido, así el dolor se siente menos intenso.

"_La gente habla sobre el dolor de la pérdida, pero no tienen idea de lo que ello significa, para mí, el dolor es un adormecimiento devastador, que embota cada sensación de tu cuerpo"._

-¿Puedo? – la voz de una mujer a mis espaldas me irrita, me giro sólo para dirigirle una mirada feroz. Frunzo el ceño al verla apoyando una mano en el banco lista para tomar asiento en cualquier momento.

-Está ocupado. – respondo a la deriva, impidiendo su inminente intromisión a mi espacio.

-¿Por quién? ¿Por tu novia? – la ira me controla, incendiándome con sus palabras pero apagándome con agua helada.

-Mi novia está muerta. – respondo neutral. Creía que al pronunciar esas cuatro palabras acabaría desvaneciendo el caparazón que había estado construyendo para evitar el sufrimiento.

Vuelvo hacia enfrente, centrando mi mirada en el vaso con el líquido amargo que bebo hasta la última gota, sacudo la cabeza al momento en que raspa mi garganta.

-¿Cómo murió? – no escucho un lo lamento de sus labios, su pregunta es directa y en parte lo prefiero, estoy cansado de escuchar "lo siento" cuando no es así, las personas no comparten tu mismo dolor, no saben cómo se siente. Esta vez la mujer se sienta aún lado de mí, pienso en ignorarla, pero tengo el presentimiento de que no se irá sin una respuesta.

-Se sacrifico para que todos nosotros viviéramos mejor.

-Que tonta.

-Ella no era tonta… ella era valiente. – la contradigo mirándola a la cara. – Una abnegada e intrépida, la primera estirada en saltar del tejado.

-Eso suena estúpido.

-No lo sería si hubieras vivido en Chicago, con todas las facciones como base primordial. – la mujer curva los labios.

-No me gusta Chicago, sólo prolongo la creencia de que las personas dañadas genéticamente necesitaban ser arregladas.

-Yo lo creí… creía que algo estaba mal conmigo, pero fue ella quien me hizo ver que él no ser divergente no cambiaba nada de mí, que seguía siendo la misma persona que ella había conocido. – siento una punzada de dolor en mi pecho al recordar lo estúpido que fui esos días, sí tan sólo hubiera hecho caso a sus palabras, habría tenido un poco más de tiempo junto a ella.

-Y tiene razón, bueno tenía. – dice la mujer recordando que ella ya no está aquí, eso es lo que causa la muerte, pasas de ser un "es" a un "eras". – ¿Aún no me has dicho cómo murió? – me insiste.

-¿Acaso importa? – digo irritado, sin comprender el interés que tiene por lo sucedido aquel día.

-Sí. – responde la mujer decidida. – ¿Qué es eso? – dice señalando el objeto cuadrado que yace a lado de la botella de licor.

Frunzo el ceño al verlo, Cara me entrego el disco está mañana, aún no me atrevo al verlo, porque tengo miedo de volver el contenido una obsesión.

-Es del día en que la asesinaron, cuando reiniciaba al sector de Bienestar Genético.

-¿Fue tu novia quien le borro los recuerdos a los científicos? – pregunta la mujer sorprendida.

-Sí. – respondo.

Una sonrisa se formula en el rostro de la mujer, no sé si es felicidad por lo que provoco la reiniciación o porque Tris esté muerta a causa de eso.

-Me alegro que hayan acabado con Bienestar Genético.

-Sí bueno, sí tan sólo se hubiera acatado al plan, tal vez Tris seguiría con vida. – decir su nombre me provoca todavía una punzada de dolor, una punzada que me hace saber que su memoria sigue siendo querida para mí.

-¿Tris? – repite la mujer extrañada, pero no se detiene a analizarlo. – ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

-Porque ella no quería dejarme, no está vez. – mi voz suena débil, pero ella no parece importarle, vierto nuevo líquido al vaso y bebo de él tratando de que la quemazón me haga olvidar por un momento su muerte.

-¿Es la única copia? – pregunta la mujer refiriéndose al disco, la miro extrañado sin comprender exactamente a que quiere llegar con eso.

-Supongo, ¿por qué? – no tengo tiempo de prever o de reaccionar a sus actos, sólo la veo arrojar el disco al suelo y destrozarlo con la suela de su zapato. No grito, ni tampoco la detengo, sólo observo horrorizado como la oportunidad de verla de nuevo se desmorona ante mis ojos.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – le grito tiempo después de su alboroto, levantándome del banco y tomando su brazo con fuerza.

-Porque ella no merece que la recuerdes así. – me responde soltándose de mi agarre.

-¿Y tú que sabes, como debería recordarla?

-Créeme no quieres verlo, arruinará todos los buenos recuerdos que tienes de ella.

Sigo enfadado, pero no vuelvo a gritarle, sus expresiones han cambiado, su mirada sincera y afligida me da a entender que posiblemente ella presencio la muerte de un ser querido y no fue agradable, lo cual es muy probable aquí en la frontera.

Voy cayendo poco a poco hasta acabar sentado en el suelo, tomo los pedazos del disco entre mis manos, dejándolos caer cuando me doy cuenta que ya no tiene remedio. Las personas a mi alrededor siguen en lo suyo, bebiendo, hablando, desafiándose entre ellos, pero en mi espacio personal sólo estamos la mujer y yo, ella me mira pero no lo hace con lastima, sólo ve a un hombre herido que no puede superar la muerte de su novia.

-Soy Amy por cierto. – al final después de todo la mujer se presenta, ella se agacha hasta estar a mi altura y se sienta justo a mi lado. – Tal vez no me creas pero conocí a tu novia, a Tris. – la sola mención de un nuevo descubrimiento me pone ansioso y a la vez horrorizado. – Ella estaba merodeando en la frontera, sus amigos estaban en problemas, así que la tome del brazo y la oculte en mi choza, la hice esperar conmigo, hasta que pudiera llegar por detrás, ella parecía tan frágil y débil.

-Tris no era débil. – la contradigo.

-Losé, porque la vi enfrentarse sola a todo un grupo de revoltosos, se veía tan decidida a proteger a sus amigos.

-Así era ella…

"Supongo que un fuego que arde tan brillante no está destinado a durar".

Nos quedamos en silencio, yo con la mirada clavada en el disco con las emociones a flor de piel, una parte de mi quería ver el contenido, tenía la necesidad de ver su muerte pero Amy tiene razón, Tris no se merece que la recuerde así, lo había intentado una vez, el borrar su recuerdo, pero Christina llego justo a tiempo para impedirlo y sé lo agradezco. Es difícil, a veces creo que nunca lo superare y la verdad es que no quiero que el dolor aminoré, porque si lo hace, eso sólo significará que la he olvidado y no quiero olvidarla.

Llevo una mano hacia mi rostro sólo para darme cuenta que he estado llorando, Amy no dice nada de mis sollozos simplemente me deja llorar, y lo hago, después de todo este tiempo, he estado guardado el sentimiento que me provoco su partida.

"…_Y no me llames Cuatro, es lindo volver a escuchar mi nombre"._

Porque tú me enseñaste a no temer, me hiciste ver que podía volver a ser Tobias sin que el fantasma de mi pasado me arrinconara.

"_Duerme, voy a luchar contra los malos sueños sin vienen a por ti"._

"_¿Con que?"_

"_Con mis manos desnudas, obviamente". _

Quiero creer que ahora eres tú quién vigila mis sueños y aleja las pesadillas.

"_Siente mis latidos, ¿ves lo regulares que son?_

"_Van rápidos"._

"_Bueno, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con la caja"._

Cómo me gustaría volver a sentir el latido de tu corazón, latente, fuerte, así sabría que lo que paso fue sólo un sueño.

"_Se valiente Tris" _

Porque quiero creer que ella lo fue hasta su último aliento, aún cuando sabía que moriría, que estaba dejándome atrás.

"_No soy importante, a todo el mundo le iría bien sin mí"._

"_¿Y a quien le importa todo el mundo? ¿Qué hay de mí?"_

¿Qué hay de mí Tris?

"_Si tu mueres, yo también muero. Te pedí que no lo hicieras, tomaste una decisión y estás son las consecuencias Tris". _

El problema es que yo sigo con vida y no puedo seguirte hasta dónde estás, porque sé que te defraudaría.

"_No puedo esperar hasta mañana, cuando vuelva y tú hayas acabado lo que te dispones a hacer y podamos decidir qué viene a continuación". _

Eso es lo peor, que yo volví y tú te fuiste.

Ella sé fue, y el llanto se siente tan inútil, tan estúpido, pero es todo lo que puedo hacer.

-Cuatro. – la voz de Christina me saca de mi agonía.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto con voz temblorosa.

-Matthew te vio salir de la ciudad, me dijo que estarías aquí.

-¿Has venido sola?

-¿Crees que la dejaría venir sola? – responde una persona detrás de Christina, éste se acerca y puedo verlo mejor es Zeke, siento el estomago revuelto al verlo, él me ofrece una mano, al principio dudo pero después comprendo que tal vez el tiempo de soledad ha pasado y ha venido a perdonarme, así que la tomo. Amy se levanta al tiempo en que estoy de pie.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Ven con nosotros.

Miro extrañado a Christina y después de Zeke, presiono mis manos en las cinturillas de mi pantalón y asiento en señal de aceptación, presiento que hay una razón por la cual vinieron a buscarme, y no rechazaré la idea. Cuando me giro con Amy me doy cuenta que ella ya no está a mi lado, se esfumo tan silenciosa como llego, la busco con la mirada por todo el lugar pero ni rastro de ella, la agradezco mentalmente y salgo junto a Christina y Zeke. Nos subimos a la camioneta y Zeke maneja de regreso a Chicago directamente al edificio Hancock.

Entramos al vestíbulo, con sus relucientes pisos pulidos y sus paredes manchadas con brillantes grafitis de Osadía. Zeke presiona el botón del ascensor con el dedo índice, y al instante las puertas son abiertas para nosotros, subimos al cajón y Christina presiona el número 99. Cierro los ojos mientras el ascensor sube. Casi puedo ver el suelo abriéndose bajo mis pies, un pozo de oscuridad, y sólo un palmo de tierra firme entre la sensación de vacío y yo, cayendo, bajando en picado.

El ascensor se estremece, deteniéndose, y me aferro a la pared para no perder el equilibrio mientras las puertas se abren. Del otro lado Shauna, Matthew, Cara y Caleb nos esperan.

-Cuatro. – grita de alegría Shauna cuando me ve. Camino cauteloso a su lado, mientras el aire corre a través de la brecha en el techo, y por encima de mí el cielo está de un azul oscuro.

Parece que fue ayer cuando esparcí las cenizas de Tris al momento de deslizarme de la tirolesa, algo que estoy seguro no volvería hacer.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Christina consiguió unos de estos. – dice Zeke señalando un pedazo de papel con un circulo de metal en la orilla. – Creímos que sería bueno… para ellos.

-¿Quién quiere comenzar? – dice Cara mirándonos a todos.

-Yo. – dice Shauna. Ella toma un papel y con un fósforo prende la parte de abajo. – Por Marlene. – dice y todos los demás lo coreamos, Shauna deja ir el papel convirtiéndose en algo extraordinario, lo sigo con la mirada mientras se va alejando, cuando volteo con Shauna ella tiene otro listo para ser lanzado. – Por Lynn, mi pequeña y dulce hermana. – Shauna sonrío ante su comentario pues Lynn era todo menos dulce, al igual que con el nombre de Marlene todos vitoreamos a Lynn, y Shauna dejó ir el papel, mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

Christina tomo el siguiente papel y junto con Cara prendieron fuego a la parte baja.

-Por Will. – dijeron las dos al unísono y todos repetimos.

Zeke tomo el siguiente y vitoreo.

-Por Uriah. – todos coreamos mientras veíamos como el papel seguía a los otros.

Era mi turno, lo sabía, tomo el papel entre mis manos temblorosas, no quería dejarla ir, todavía no, pero él ver a Shauna, Cara, Christina, Zeke, incluso Caleb, todos habíamos perdido a alguien, un amigo, un hermano, un novio, ¿Por qué yo no podía dejar ir a Tris? Porque ella estaba impregnada en mi cuerpo, en mis acciones y en mi mente, no es fácil, pero no imposible, sólo tengo que volver, nadie te ha pedido que la olvides. Tomo fuerzas extras y prendo el papel, entonces digo las palabras que se llevará el dirigible por mí.

-Por Tris. – tal vez debería haber dejado que Caleb volará junto conmigo el dirigible, no lo hice, porque mi lado egoísta no me lo permitió, sentía la necesidad de hacer esto por ella, sin la necesidad de nadie más. Sólo ella y yo.

El cielo se convirtió en el altar de los caídos, puntos de fuego se presenciaban, unos más altos que otros.

Suspiro.

Yo sé que me amabas… no. Donde quiera que estés, tú sigues amándome como yo te amo a ti.

* * *

**Hola Divergentes :)**

Después de haber leído Allegiant y supongo que a todas las que lo leyeron les paso, te deja con una tristeza profunda. Este one-shot se sitúa tiempo después de que Tobias esparza las cenizas de Tris por la tirolesa, y como un amor como el que ellos tuvieron no se puede olvidar así de fácil pues salió esto, además de incluir a Amy una chica de la frontera que conoció a Tris, no sé, se me figuro a Natalie en su tiempo.

Les compartiré mi opinión sobre Allegiant, bueno empezando con Divergente, cuando lo leí quede completamente enganchada, así que sin esperar continué con Insurgente y cómo era de esperarse quede impactada con su final, no podía esperar tanto tiempo para Allegiant y ta-tan. Lo leí y morí, no sólo eso cada que leo los últimos capítulos me suelto a llorar, cosa que no me había pasado tanto con otros libros. Su final no me decepciono, él que Tris muriera fue como WTF! pero eso lo convierte en un excelente libro, una parte de mí quiere que Tris siga con vida pero no cambiaría el final que Verónica le dio, estoy muy de acuerdo con lo que quiso plasmar. Excepto creo que el haber matado a Uriah xD

Quien aún no entienda muy bien porque Verónica mato a Tris, les dejó una entrevista que me ayudo a comprender sus razones aún más.

h_t_t_p_:_/_/_d_i_v_e_r_g_e_n_t_e_m_e_x_i_c_o_._b_ l_o_g_s_p_o_t_._m_x_/_2_0_1_3_/_1_0_/_veronica-r_o _t_h-habla-sobre-el-explosivo._h_t_m_l_#_axzz2jGSE T2 a3

(QUITEN TODOS LOS GUIÓN BAJO INCLUSO LOS QUE ESTÁN EN ROTH)

Sé que su final fue muy triste, y que cuando veamos la película de Divergente no podremos evitar llorar :`(

**¿Review? :3**


End file.
